


ALUMNI GP++ || CEK NOTES!

by daikirai



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, YES INI CRACK
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9573881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daikirai/pseuds/daikirai
Summary: Jangan lupa cek notes sebelum join, ya. Nanti dikick.(aka bagaimana serunya kalau para skater ditaruh di satu grup Line. karakter favorit Anda pasti dinistakan. xD)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> phichit+chu: stress karena debug aplikasi nggak selesai-selesai, seorang programmer mesum membuat fanfic tentang grup Line alumni GP++  
> guanghongji: udah gitu kita dibuat OOC pula, sebel kak :'(  
> Yuri (no chat pls): yang jelas Yuri!! on Ice punya Mitsuru Kubo, bukan punya doi

phichit+chu mengundang Katsuki Yuuri, Viktor Nikiforov, Yuri (no chat pls), Jean-Jacques Leroy, Emil, +guanghongji+, Leo D., dan Lee Seung-gil ke grup.  
  
phichit+chu mengganti nama grup menjadi "ALUMNI GP++"  
  
+guanghongji+, Yuri (no chat pls) bergabung ke grup.  
  
+guanghongji+: apaan nih  
+guanghongji+: sepertinya menarik  
+guanghongji+:   
phichit+chu: ini grup random dek  
phichit+chu: (((dedek)))  
Yuri (no chat pls): paling juga isinya jualan peninggi badan sama follower instagram  
  
Katsuki Yuuri, Viktor Nikiforov, dan Leo D. bergabung ke grup.  
  
phichit+chu: ah kamu, suka bener  
phichit+chu:   
phichit+chu: YUUURIIII!!!  
phichit+chu:   
Katsuki Yuuri:   
Viktor Nikiforov: Dia milikku, bukan milikmu, dia untukku, bukan untukmu~  
Viktor Nikiforov: Pergilah kamu, jangan kau ganggu~  
+guanghongji+: astaga kang Viktor selera musiknya....  
Katsuki Yuuri: Viktor! Ini nongol malah langsung nyanyi!  
Viktor Nikiforov: Oh salah chat ya  
Viktor Nikiforov: Yah ketahuan deh calon lagu free skate bakal turnamen besok  
Viktor Nikiforov:   
Yuri (no chat pls): dusta  
Yuri (no chat pls): paling juga Viktor cemburu sama Phichit  
Yuri (no chat pls): jijay bet ini laki bini dua  
phichit+chu: Tenang aja kangmas Viktor  
phichit+chu: Aku ngga akan ngapa-ngapain Yuuri kok  
phichit+chu: (((soalnya udah puas waktu di Detroit dulu)))  
Katsuki Yuuri: PHICHIT!  
phichit+chu:   
phichit+chu: kamu ga inget ya :'(  
phichit+chu: oke cukup tau  
phichit+chu: (((ngga gitu)))  
Viktor Nikiforov:   
  
Jean-Jacques Leroy, Emil, dan Lee Seung-gil bergabung ke grup  
  
Jean-Jacques Leroy: Ya, ada apa rakyatku tercinta?  
Yuri (no chat pls): IDIH SOK BANGET DAH  
Yuri (no chat pls): PERGI LU  
  
Yuri (no chat pls) mengeluarkan Jean-Jacques Leroy dari grup  
  
phichit+chu mengundang Jean-Jacques Leroy ke grup  
  
phichit+chu: wau Yuri galak ya  
phichit+chu: ga ada pawangnya sih  
phichit+chu: coba sini ada yang punya kontak pawangnya Yuri ga  
Yuri (no chat pls): SIALAN  
Yuri (no chat pls): YAKALI GUE ULAR  
  
Katsuki Yuuri mengundang Otabek Altin ke grup  
  
phichit+chu: Yuri <3 <3  
  
Otabek Altin bergabung ke grup  
  
Otabek Altin: Assalamu'alaikum warahmatullahi wabarakatuh  
Otabek Altin: ini grup pengajian masjid Ar-Rahmah bukan?  
Yuri (no chat pls): bukan mas  
Yuri (no chat pls): grup pengajian sebelah sana  
Yuri (no chat pls):   
Katsuki Yuuri: wah grupnya rame ya  
Viktor Nikiforov: pengajian itu apa ya  
Viktor Nikiforov: gue taunya penggajian 8'D  
phichit+chu: ih Viktor mata duitan~  
Otabek Altin: Pengajian itu cara kita umat Muslim memperdalam agama  
Otabek Altin: biasanya dilakukan seminggu sekali atau lebih  
Otabek Altin: dilakukan di masjid atau rumah peserta  
Otabek Altin: pematerinya ustadz  
Viktor Nikiforov: wah kayak coaching gitu ya hmmm  
Viktor Nikiforov: apa kita bikin pengajian gitu ya, topiknya figure skating  
Otabek Altin: mas, itu namanya coaching  
Otabek Altin: (eh prinsipnya kurang lebih sama sih ya)  
Otabek Altin: kalau mau coaching di home rink saya boleh kok, PM aja  
phichit+chu: tapi kan kita beda negara :'(  
Katsuki Yuuri: ya kapan gitu pas kumpul  
  
Jean-Jacques Leroy bergabung ke grup  
  
Jean-Jacques Leroy: idih gue ga dosa apa-apa langsung dikick Yuri  
Jean-Jacques Leroy: memang wanita susah dimengerti ya  
Yuri (no chat pls): bacot  
Otabek Altin: Yuri, tolong bahasanya diatur ya  
Otabek Altin: kita kan harus menjaga akhlak mulia  
Yuri (no chat pls): ha-habisnya mas  
Yuri (no chat pls): dianya gitu  
Yuri (no chat pls):   
Otabek Altin: mohon dimaafkan ya  
Otabek Altin: moodnya Yuri selamanya PMS  
Yuri (no chat pls): MASNYA MALAH IKUTAN  
  
Yuri (no chat pls) meninggalkan grup  
  
Otabek Altin mengundang Yuri (no chat pls) ke grup  
  
Yuri (no chat pls) bergabung ke grup  
  
Otabek Altin: nanti mas kasih pirozhki isi katsu deh  
Otabek Altin: jangan ngambek dong  
phichit+chu: ini yang katanya eneg liat kemesraan tetangga sebelah  
phichit+chu: malah mesra-mesraan :'(  
phichit+chu: oh iya ini bentar lagi malam minggu ya  
phichit+chu: #savejomblo  
+guanghongji+: #saveLDR  
Katsuki Yuuri: Guang-hong, kamu LDR sama siapa?  
Katsuki Yuuri: jangan bilang sama JJ  
+guanghongji+: AMIT AMIT KAK YUURI GUE MAH OGAH SAMA DOI  
+guanghongji+: ada kok partner aku di sini <3  
+guanghongji+: cuma dia kayaknya belum muncul xD;;  
Jean-Jacques Leroy: nampaknya gue terbuli :'(  
Jean-Jacques Leroy: saking awesomenya jadi semua nolak gue  
Katsuki Yuuri: *menabur garam*  
Viktor Nikiforov: masak apa sayang?  
Katsuki Yuuri: yaelah Viktor, ini lagi nabur garam biar JJ narsisnya sedikit dikondisikan  
Leo D.: baru ditinggal bentar udah hampir ratusan chatnya, ngeri ya  
Leo D.: pengajian skater boleh juga tuh  
Leo D.: cuma kalau mau sekarang2 ini jangan di home rink gue :'(  
Leo D.: di Hasetsu aja biar sekalian berendam air panas  
Leo D.: //SEENAKNYA  
Katsuki Yuuri: boleh sih kalau mau "pengajian" di sini  
Katsuki Yuuri: asalkan konsumsi bawa sendiri  
Otabek Altin: konsumsi bisa diatur  
Otabek Altin: sebagai remaja masjid saya dekat dengan ibu-ibu katering  
Otabek Altin: tinggal bagaimana caranya agar si bekal selamat dari Kazakhstan ke Jepang  
Katsuki Yuuri: asal jangan bawa daging kuda ya :'(  
Otabek Altin: nanti saya bawa daging kuda masak katsu  
Leo D.: NGGA GITU PAK  
Jean-Jacques Leroy: nanti gue nyumbang Marmite deh  
Jean-Jacques Leroy: enak lho  
Jean-Jacques Leroy:   
Katsuki Yuuri: Nggak deh, makasih  
Katsuki Yuuri: bau soalnya  
Katsuki Yuuri: (sejujurnya aku pengen Guang-hong yang urus konsumsi sih)  
Katsuki Yuuri: (aku kangen mapo tofu)  
+guanghongji+:   
+guanghongji+: kak kalo lapar silakan dicetak format A3 lalu dijilat ya  
phichit+chu: wah Guang-hong kecil-kecil doyan ngetroll ya  
+guanghongji+: aku lelah kak menghadapi troll di Instagram :'(  
Katsuki Yuuri: GUANG-HONG!  
Viktor Nikiforov: Yuuri, nanti malam kita ke restoran Cina deh ya  
Katsuki Yuuri: di Hasetsu ngga ada, sayang :'(  
Viktor Nikiforov: oh iya lupa kita lagi ngga di St. Petersburg #lol  
+guanghongji+: cie cie kk Yuuri cie  
phichit+chu: hush jangan diganggu  
phichit+chu: walaupun gue juga ngiri sih :'(  
Yuri (no chat pls): kalo ngiri ya cari pasangan lha  
Yuri (no chat pls): pencet Ctrl+F gitu  
phichit+chu: YA KALI  
Lee Seung-gil: HP saya dari tadi bunyi terus  
Lee Seung-gil: Ternyata karena ini ya  
Lee Seung-gil: Boleh saya leave?  
Lee Seung-gil: HP saya tidak kuat, kalau obrolan grup ramai begini nantinya panas  
phichit+chu: YAH JANGAN DONG  
phichit+chu: kalau aku skating ke Korea, kubawakan Tom Yum deh  
phichit+chu: buatan sendiri lho  
phichit+chu: (((pasti beku sih sayangnya cuma ya mau gimana, Thailand ke Korea jauh sih)))  
Lee Seung-gil: Saya suka tom yum  
Lee Seung-gil: Boleh saya tambahkan kamu sebagai teman di Line?  
phichit+chu:   
+guanghongji+: tadi siapa ayo yang pasang hashtag #savejomblo  
+guanghongji+: ini tema skatingnya kak Yuuri tahun ini mantap jiwa ya  
+guanghongji+: para skater pada nemu belahan jiwa gini  
phichit+chu: YAELAH GUANG HONG  
phichit+chu: TUKERAN KULINERAN DOANG MASA LANGSUNG KE JODOH LARINYA  
Leo D.: "When you want to conquer a man's heart, conquer his stomach first"  
Leo D.: //siul siul  
+guanghongji+:   
Katsuki Yuuri: PHICHIT SELAMAT LHO  
Katsuki Yuuri: (ceritanya aku balas dendam soal Barcelona kemarin)  
Otabek Altin:   
Yuri (no chat pls): mas gitu ya  
  
Yuri (no chat pls) mengganti nama grup menjadi "BIRO JODOH"  
  
Emil: wah kebetulan gue jombs nih :'(  
Emil: korban tidak dinotis Michele  
  
Yuri (no chat pls) mengundang Christophe Giacometti ke grup  
  
Yuri (no chat pls): nah udah gue jodohin tuh  
Yuri (no chat pls): jam 1 malem nih di Rusia  
Yuri (no chat pls): mute dulu ya  
  
Christophe Giacometti bergabung ke grup  
  
Christophe Giacometti:   
Christophe Giacometti: hai halo  
Christophe Giacometti: ada yang jomblo?  
phichit+chu: YAELAH YURI NAMA GRUPNYA BEGINI AMAT  
phichit+chu: maaf mas di sini bukan biro jodoh :'(  
  
phichit+chu mengganti nama grup menjadi "ALUMNI GP++ || CEK NOTES"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -dai-: wah nulis beginian senang juga ya ternyata  
> phichit+chu: mas tolong hentikan  
> Katsuki Yuuri: kapan kerjanya kamu kalau nistain kita terus  
> Viktor Nikiforov: yang penting fanfic itu vkusno!  
> Viktor Nikiforov: mau coba pose *pip* yang di fanfic tengah malam nanti?  
> Katsuki Yuuri: OGAH!

phichit+chu membuat catatan  
  
ATURAN GRUP  
\- JANGAN GANTI NAMA GRUP  
\- JANGAN MAIN KICK SEMBARANGAN  
\- HORMATI PARA JOMBLO  
\- KALAU BERISIK SILAKAN DIMUTE  
  
Yuri (not Yurio): wah kk momod galak  
phichit+chu: harus dong  
phichit+chu: supaya grupnya adem ayem  
phichit+chu:   
+guanghongji+: btw kakak sekalian mari sini stikernya  
+guanghongji+: ada kang Viktor, kak Yuuri, Yuri, aku juga ada  
+guanghongji+: 100 yen saja  
+guanghongji+:   
Katsuki Yuuri: Guang-hong, apa itu?  
+guanghongji+: stiker official Yuri!!! on Ice kak, masih baru  
+guanghongji+: barangkali kakak mau beli, silakan lho  
+guanghongji+: eh kakak di Jepang ya, ga usah beli lewat aku juga bisa  
Viktor Nikiforov: VKUSNO!  
Viktor Nikiforov: wow, banyak Yuuri ya di sini  
Viktor Nikiforov:   
Viktor Nikiforov:  
Viktor Nikiforov:    
Katsuki Yuuri: VIKTOR!  
Viktor Nikiforov:   
Viktor Nikiforov:   
phichit+chu: oh iya lupa nambah rule  
phichit+chu: JANGAN SPAMMING STIKER WOI  
phichit+chu: kasihani kami yang fakir kuota :'(  
Christophe Giacometti:   
Christophe Giacometti: iya lho, stikernya lucu  
Yuri (not Yurio): KENAPA MUKA GUE BEGITU  
+guanghongji+: btw aku pernah lihat lho  
+guanghongji+: fanart Yuri yang lebih lucu dari ini  
Yuri (not Yurio): FANART?  
Otabek Altin: Guang-hong, bisa kamu kirim fanartnya?  
Yuri (not Yurio): MAS KENAPA MUNCUL  
+guanghongji+:   
+guanghongji+: Oh iya, fanartnya kak Yuuri sama Victor, kak Phichit, dan semua anggota grup ini juga banyak lho  
Viktor Nikiforov:   
Viktor Nikiforov: Yang begini?  
Christophe Giacometti: Viktor, kamu apain Yuuri selama ini  
Christophe Giacometti: aku tidak menyangka  
Christophe Giacometti:   
Viktor Nikiforov: Tenang saja, itu semua imajinasi fans  
Yuri (not Yurio): padahal aslinya lebih parah ya  
Viktor Nikiforov: Hush, anak kecil diam ya!  
Yuri (not Yurio): GUE UDAH 17!!!  
Viktor Nikiforov: kan umur legalnya 20 :p  
Leo D.: BTW, kalian tahu AO3?  
Leo D.: di sana imajinasi fans lebih parah lho  
+guanghongji+: aku langganan buka fanfic rate E lho!  
+guanghongji+:   
Jean-Jacques Leroy: Fanfic? Benda apa lagi itu?  
Leo D.: Fanfic itu tulisan buatan fans  
Leo D.: Cuma ya kalau ratingnya E....  
Jean-Jacques Leroy: *brb cari AO3 di Google*  
Jean-Jacques Leroy: "Yuri mengerang, semburat merah di wajahnya sangat kontras dengan surai pirangnya."  
Jean-Jacques Leroy: "Otabek, berhenti!"  
Jean-Jacques Leroy: "Namun Otabek paham, lidah, benak, dan raga Yuri Plisetsky sering kali tak satu suara."  
Otabek Altin: Maaf, saya dan Yuri tidak pernah melakukannya  
Otabek Altin: (kalau berciuman pernah sih)  
Yuri (bukan Yurio): YAELAH MAS  
Yuri (bukan Yurio): INI LAGI JJ NGAPAIN MUNCUL-MUNCUL BIKIN FITNAH  
Jean-Jacques Leroy: Ini buatan penggemar lho  
Jean-Jacques Leroy: Yang katanya "rating E" di AO3  
Jean-Jacques Leroy: Tulisan tentang gue sama lu juga ada lho, Yurio.  
Viktor Nikiforov: Yang tentang gue sama Yuuri kok nggak sebagus itu ya  
Viktor Nikiforov: "Yuuri terlentang, kaki jenjangnya terbuka seakan siap untuk menerima...."  
Katsuki Yuuri: VIKTOR!  
phichit+chu: nampaknya aku punya singkatan baru buat nama Viktor  
phichit+chu: VIKiran koTOR  
Christophe Giacometti: Tentang gue ada nggak ya?  
phichit+chu: ....apalah ini aku dijodohkan dengan Seung-gil  
Lee Seung-gil: Di Jepang dan Korea, malah ada acara yang khusus menjual "doujinshi" tentang kita  
Lee Seung-gil: "Doujinshi" itu apa, saya juga tidak tahu  
Lee Seung-gil: Namun kiranya mencurigakan  
phichit+chu: SEUNG-GIL, KAMU DATANG?  
phichit+chu: JANGAN!  
phichit+chu: ya sebagai pesan moral, jauh-jauhlah kalian dari kata "doujinshi"  
Katsuki Yuuri: oh, jadi yang semalam kulihat di myreadingmanga itu namanya "doujinshi"?  
Katsuki Yuuri: entah mengapa kok ceritanya mirip sekali dengan ceritaku waktu pertama bertemu Viktor  
phichit+chu: YUURI! TERNYATA!  
Katsuki Yuuri: lho ada apa  
Katsuki Yuuri: setidaknya apa yang kubaca tidak sekotor "fanfic"...  
phichit+chu: ya tapi yang lebih parah juga banyak lho...  
+guanghongji+: wah kk Phichit sama Yuuri langganan myreadingmanga juga ya hmmmmmm  
phichit+chu: GUANG-HONG! KAMU MASIH DI BAWAH UMUR!!!  
+guanghongji+:   
+guanghongji+: ya habis penasaran sih kak  
+guanghongji+: terus terjerumus deh  
+guanghongji+: terus aku penasaran kang Viktor dan kak Yuuri kalau malam "seperti itu" juga nggak ya  
Leo D.: kak Victor, kak Yuuri, maafkan Guang-hong ya  
Leo D.: saya merasa gagal sebagai sohibnya  
Yuri (not Yurio): bilang aja pacarnya  
Yuri (not Yurio): seisi chatroom ini homo kok  
Otabek Altin: Maaf, saya tidak homo.  
Otabek Altin: Saya cuma tertarik pada Yuri.  
Yuri (not Yurio): mas.......  
Yuri (not Yurio):   
+guanghongji+: di China juga ada event doujinshi lho!  
Katsuki Yuuri: penggemar kita gila juga ya ternyata......  
Katsuki Yuuri: (aku masih syok lho, aku belum menerima kenyataan bahwa aku punya penggemar)  
Katsuki Yuuri:   
+guanghongji+: yaelah kak  
phichit+chu: yak seperti biasa self esteemnya Yuuri rendah lagi  
Viktor Nikiforov: padahal susah lho lompat empat quad di lomba  
Yuri (not Yurio): EMPAT LHO  
Viktor Nikiforov: Nah yang pegang medali emas aja mengakui  
+guanghongji+: kakak nanti kirim alamat ya, kukirimi doujinshi viktuuri deh!  
Viktor Nikiforov: Viktuuri? Viktor dan Yuuri, maksudnya?  
+guanghongji+: iya, kalau Viktuuri = Viktor dan Yuuri  
+guanghongji+: kalau Otayuri = Otabek dan Yuri  
Otabek Altin: Lho, ada juga yang membuat doujinshi tentang saya dan Yuratchka?  
Yuri (not Yurio): Mas.  
Yuri (not Yurio): Jangan dicari.  
Yuri (not Yurio): 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -dai-: yak kali ini giliran JJ yang dinistakan, jadi JJ Irama  
> Jean-Jacques Leroy: Gue ga terima!  
> Isabella: Oh, jadi dulu situ pacaran sama Mbakyu Ting Ting?  
> Isabella: Sudah mabuk minuman, ditambah mabuk judi  
> Isabella: Masih saja abang, tergoda janda kembang~  
> Jean-Jacques Leroy: HENTIKAN

Christophe Giacometti:   
Christophe Giacometti: CIE BULAN MADU  
Yuri (not Yurio):   
Viktor Nikiforov: Iya nih, kita ada di Bali  
Viktor Nikiforov: Yuuri barusan mabuk durian  
Viktor Nikiforov: Ditambah arak Bali  
Viktor Nikiforov: Sebelah tempat duduknya ada tiang, lagi  
Viktor Nikiforov: Panik nih, panik  
Katsuki Yuuri: makan duren di malam hari  
Katsuki Yuuri: paling enak dengan kekasih  
Katsuki Yuuri: dibelah bang, dibelah  
phichit+chu: bang Viktor, tolong Yuuri dipegang erat-erat  
Katsuki Yuuri: enak bang  
phichit+chu: nanti terjadi hal yang diinginkan  
Katsuki Yuuri: silakan  
Katsuki Yuuri: dibelah~~~~  
Viktor Nikiforov: Doi sudah cukup sadar buat pegang HP, sih  
Viktor Nikiforov:   
+guanghongji+: KAK OLEH-OLEH!  
Leo D.: Emangnya durian bisa dikirim dari Bali ke Shanghai?  
+guanghongji+: SIAPA JUGA YANG MAU DURIAN  
+guanghongji+:   
+guanghongji+: mau brem dan kue susu.... pie susu ya?  
Viktor Nikiforov: Iya, nanti kukirimi pie susu rasa durian  
Jean-Jacques Leroy: Durian enak lho  
Jean-Jacques Leroy: BTW lagunya Yuuri....  
Jean-Jacques Leroy: Jangan bilang............  
Viktor Nikiforov: Julia Perrez, iya  
Katsuki Yuuri: BAKAL FREESTYLE GUE BESOK~  
Jean-Jacques Leroy: Oi, Viktor  
Jean-Jacques Leroy: Ambil gih HP-nya Yuuri  
Jean-Jacques Leroy: Takutnya doi nulis yang iya-iya  
Otabek Altin: Julia Perrez itu siapa?  
Yuri (not Yurio): Mas  
Yuri (not Yurio): Ngaji dulu sana  
Yuri (not Yurio): Grup ini banyak jeleknya  
Christophe Giacometti:   
Christophe Giacometti: Wau seleranya Yuuri boleh juga~  
Viktor Nikiforov: Kalau goyang masih lebih hot elu sih, Chris  
Viktor Nikiforov:   
Christophe Giacometti: Videonya ada?  
Viktor Nikiforov: Mas, buat apa punya smartphone  
Jean-Jacques Leroy:   
Jean-Jacques Leroy: Ini semacam free skatenya Chris ya  
+guanghongji+: duh chatroomnya semakin ero  
+guanghongji+: dedek masih 17 tahun tidak kuasa  
Yuri (not Yurio): alah sepik  
Yuri (not Yurio): kemarin itu posting doujin sama fanart apa hah  
+guanghongji+: Itu kan 2D ehe he he  
+guanghongji+:   
Emil: Sama aja, dek  
Emil: Sebagai sesama makhluk nista tos dulu dong  
+guanghongji+: dedek masih suci bang Emil :'(  
Viktor Nikiforov: Sebentar.  
Viktor Nikiforov: Ada yang aneh.  
Viktor Nikiforov: KOK JJ TAHU DANGDUT?  
Jean-Jacques Leroy: Emang kalian aja yang pernah ke Bali?  
Jean-Jacques Leroy: Gue juga pernah, dong.  
Jean-Jacques Leroy: Pernah pacaran sama orang Bali, lagi.  
Christophe Giacometti: Cewek atau cowok nih?  
Jean-Jacques Leroy: GUE GA HOMO YA  
Yuri (not Yurio): oh, bukan Homo?  
Yuri (not Yurio): berarti lu manusia Paleo?  
Yuri (not Yurio): pantes sih  
Yuri (not Yurio):   
Jean-Jacques Leroy: Ini bocah kalo ketemu gue getok deh ya  
Jean-Jacques Leroy: Jadi pacar gue dulu penyanyi dangdut gitu deh  
Jean-Jacques Leroy: Kalau goyang mantap betul  
Jean-Jacques Leroy: Nama panggungnya Mbakyu Ting Ting.... kalo ga salah  
Christophe Giacometti: Yak, saudara-saudara  
Christophe Giacometti: Edisi pembukaan aib saudara JJ telah dimulai  
Christophe Giacometti: Mari kita panggil JJ dengan nama JJ Irama mulai hari ini  
Jean-Jacques Leroy: Gue semacam menyesal masuk grup ini :'(  
Jean-Jacques Leroy: CHRIS JUGA SAMA WOI, DOYAN DANGDUT  
Jean-Jacques Leroy: (Ya gue gapapa sih dipanggil JJ Irama, mana tau jadi terkenal kayak bang Haji)  
phichit+chu: *ngemil popcorn*  
phichit+chu:   
phichit+chu: besok pagi Yuuri buka hape pasti kaget  
phichit+chu: jangan menyesal gitu lah  
Leo D.: //siul-siul  
Leo D.: //BRB skrinsut percakapan di atas  
Leo D.: //kirim ke mba Isabella  
Jean-Jacques Leroy: WOI NGGA GITU  
  
Leo D. mengundang Isabella ke grup  
  
Isabella bergabung ke grup  
  
Katsuki Yuuri: DIIIIAAAAA~ ISABELLA~~  
Katsuki Yuuri: LAMBANG CINTA~~~  
Katsuki Yuuri: YANG MERANA~~~~  
phichit+chu: yaelah bang Viktor  
phichit+chu: CEPET AMBIL HAPENYA YUURI  
phichit+chu: BAHAYA  
phichit+chu: 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -dai-: yak, saya menerima ide buat dijadikan bahan receh di chapter depan  
> guanghongji: YA GITU TERUS AJA KAK  
> Katsuki Yuuri: Apa seharusnya aku uninstall Line saja ya?

Isabella: Hai  
Isabella: Laki gue ngapain aja di sini?  
Isabella: Doi nggak bikin ulah kan?  
Isabella:   
phichit+chu: Halo mbak Bella~  
phichit+chu: Doi cerita soal Mbakyu Ting Ting tuh kemarin  
Jean-Jacques Leroy: YAELAH ITU KAN MASA LALU  
Jean-Jacques Leroy: Sayang, Phichit jangan didenger ya  
+guanghongji+: wah, kak JJ ternyata anggota boyband SKIP ya  
+guanghongji+: aku tidak menyangka~  
+guanghongji+:   
Viktor Nikiforov: SKIP? Apaan tuh?  
phichit+chu: Suami Keok sama Istri Perkasa  
phichit+chu: biasa, istilah random dari komentar Instagram kami~  
Leo D.: Iya tuh, mereka kok kuat baca komentar di Instagram  
Leo D.: Padahal isinya biasanya aneh-aneh  
Yuri (not Yurio): Nggak heran kalau isi otak mereka jadi aneh.  
Yuri (not Yurio):   
Isabella:   
Isabella: Oh, Mbakyu Ting Ting?  
Isabella: Udah cerita mah si JJ soal itu  
Isabella: Selera ceweknya JJ dulu jelek banget sih emang  
Jean-Jacques Leroy: Setidaknya gue masih doyan cewek  
Jean-Jacques Leroy:   
Yuri (not Yurio): IDIH  
Yuri (not Yurio):   
Katsuki Yuuri: Pagi semua  
Katsuki Yuuri: Tadi malam aku nggak kirim pesan aneh-aneh, kan?  
Viktor Nikiforov: Yuuri...  
phichit+chu: Coba scroll ke atas deh...  
Yuri (not Yurio): Ini babi satu kayaknya nggak boleh pegang HP deh kalau lagi mabuk.  
Otabek Altin: Tetapi saya berterima kasih lho sama Yuuri  
Otabek Altin: Berkat dia saya jadi tahu Julia Perrez dan musik dangdut  
Otabek Altin: Sesi DJ saya selanjutnya, saya stel musik funkot deh  
Yuri (not Yurio): Mas...  
Viktor Nikiforov: Lho katanya Otabek remaja masjid?  
Otabek Altin: Remaja masjid~  
Otabek Altin: juga~  
Otabek Altin: manusia~  
Otabek Altin: punya rasa, punya hobi~  
Otabek Altin:   
Yuri (not Yurio): Mas, hentikan.  
Yuri (not Yurio): Sampai Almaty ditendang juga nih.  
+guanghongji+: hayolho kak Otabek nggak dapat jatah~  
Otabek Altin: Hus, Guang-hong, jangan begitu ah.  
Katsuki Yuuri: ...  
Katsuki Yuuri: Besok kalau aku mau minum, aku nggak akan bawa HP deh.  
  
Katsuki Yuuri meninggalkan grup  
  
Viktor Nikiforov mengundang Katsuki Yuuri ke grup  
  
Katsuki Yuuri bergabung ke grup  
  
+guanghongji+: tenang, kak Yuuri  
+guanghongji+: chat kakak belum serusak komentar di Instagram kita  
+guanghongji+: di Instagram-ku, banyak yang jualan masa :'(  
phichit+chu: ini yang jualan peninggi badan di Instagramku semacam nyindir ya  
phichit+chu: IYA AKU PENDEK TERUS KENAPA  
Katsuki Yuuri: Eh?  
Katsuki Yuuri: Instagramku bersih lho  
Katsuki Yuuri: Nggak banyak komentar aneh-aneh  
Katsuki Yuuri: (BTW Phichit, 165 nggak pendek lho)  
Christophe Giacometti: Di Instagramku ada yang komentar "muncrat nih"  
Christophe Giacometti: Pasti maksudnya ehem ehem sih  
Christophe Giacometti: Cuma ya karena aku seksi jadi kuanggap pujian saja  
Christophe Giacometti:   
Yuri (not Yurio): Pede banget ini tua bangka satu  
Otabek Altin: Yuri, mohon kata-katanya dikondisikan  
Yuri (not Yurio): Eh iya, lupa, ada mas Otabek di sini  
Yuri (not Yurio): BTW gue nggak aktif di Instagram sih  
Yuri (not Yurio): yang komentar juga paling Yuri Angels  
Christophe Giacometti: Lha ini  
Christophe Giacometti: Baru aja bilang orang lain kepedean, sendirinya pede abis  
Christophe Giacometti:   
Yuri (not Yurio): ITU FAKTA YA  
Viktor Nikiforov: Iya, fakta, iya  
Viktor Nikiforov: Yuri Angels fansnya nekat-nekat juga sebetulnya  
Viktor Nikiforov: Waktu Yuuri dan Yurio bertanding di Hasetsu  
Viktor Nikiforov: Fansnya Yurio dari Rusia pada datang  
Viktor Nikiforov: Dedikasi tuh, salut!  
Viktor Nikiforov:   
Yuri (not Yurio): Ini tua bangka satu lagi juga merendah buat meroket  
Katsuki Yuuri: Tapi soal Instagram, aku pernah sih, dapat komentar pedas  
Katsuki Yuuri: "GPF nggak perlu Yuri dua orang!"  
Katsuki Yuuri: "Yuri dari Jepang pulang saja!"  
Katsuki Yuuri: Kalau nggak salah itu dikirim waktu aku masuk final GPF kemarin  
Yuri (not Yurio): UHUK  
Otabek Altin: *menyodorkan minuman buat Yuri*  
Yuri (not Yurio): bukan, itu bukan gue  
Yuri (not Yurio): cuma kata-katanya kok kenal betul ya  
Viktor Nikiforov: Itu sudah masuk ranah cyberbullying sih  
Viktor Nikiforov: Harusnya yang kirim bisa dituntut  
Viktor Nikiforov: Phichit, Guang-hong, biasanya nih yang rajin buka Instagram  
Viktor Nikiforov: Pasti sering dapat komentar begitu  
+guanghongji+: kangmas Viktor telah bersabda!  
+guanghongji+: sering sih, cuma aku nggak ambil pusing  
+guanghongji+: kubuang saja komentar yang seperti itu  
Leo D.: Kayaknya semua orang di sini pernah dapat, deh  
Lee Seung-gil: Iya, saya yang tidak begitu paham Instagram pun pernah menerimanya  
Lee Seung-gil: Bukan hanya berbahasa Inggris, yang berbahasa Korea pun ada  
phichit+chu: SIAPA YANG TEGA NGIRIM KOMENTAR JAHAT KE IGNYA SEUNG-GIL  
+guanghongji+: ^ lakinya muncul aja langsung on fire  
Katsuki Yuuri: Sebentar.  
Katsuki Yuuri: SEUNG-GIL SAMA PHICHIT SUDAH RESMI?  
Otabek Altin:   
+guanghongji+: RESMI DONG  
+guanghongji+: di mataku sih  
+guanghongji+:   
Viktor Nikiforov: Selamat menempuh hidup baru!  
phichit+chu: DASAR FUDANSHI  
phichit+chu: mohon itu kata-katanya Guang-hong diabaikan saja ya~  
+guanghongji+: GA NGACA  
+guanghongji+: SITU JUGA FUDANSHI  
+guanghongji+: PERLU DISKRINSUTIN CHAT GRUP FUJODANSHI NISTA?  
Leo D.: kalian ya...  
Leo D.: (masukin gue ke grupnya dong)  
Leo D.: 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -dai-: Ada grup baru di Line lho! Isinya tiga bocah berisik yang suda mesum sejak SD!  
> _a x e l_: ngga mesum kok kak, kita masih suci!  
> guanghongji: yHA

_a x e l_ mengundang Lutz Nishigori, LooP, +guanghongji+, phichit+chu, dan Kenjiro★Minami ke grup

_a x e l_ mengganti nama grup menjadi Grup Pujodanshi++  
  
phichit+chu bergabung ke grup  
  
_a x e l_: Hai kk Phichit!  
phichit+chu: SEBENTAR  
phichit+chu: E  
phichit+chu: B  
phichit+chu: E  
phichit+chu: N  
phichit+chu: T  
  
Lutz Nishigori, +guanghongji+, dan Kenjiro★Minami bergabung ke grup  
  
phichit+chu: A  
phichit+chu: R  
phichit+chu: yah rantainya keputus  
phichit+chu: KALIAN UMUR BERAPA :'(  
phichit+chu:   
_a x e l_: Cinta tidak memandang umur qaqa!  
Lutz Nishigori: Juga tidak memandang gender!  
Lutz Nishigori:   
+guanghongji+: Terus kalian dapat kontak kita dari mana?  
Lutz Nishigori: dari hapenya Yuuri!  
Kenjiro★Minami: Kalian canggih ya!!  
Kenjiro★Minami: Bisa dapet kontak dari hapenya kak Yuuri <3 <3  
Kenjiro★Minami: 

LooP bergabung ke grup  
  
LooP:   
LooP: ini doujin viktuuri terbaru lho!  
LooP: eh kalo viktor yang di bawah namanya apa sih???  
LooP: ini viktornya tetep di atas siih  
phichit+chu: YA ASTAGA KALIAN  
phichit+chu: (doujinnya bagus <3 minta linknya dong)  
LooP: https://myreadingmanga.info/hoshikuzu-dots-akita-yuri-ice-dj-vow-stay-side-never-leave-eng/  
LooP:   
+guanghongji+: kalian ngeship siapa aja?  
LooP: Viktor sama Yuuri!  
_a x e l_: Otabek sama Yurio juga kece!  
Lutz Nishigori: coba JJ belum punya tunangan, aku ship sama Yurio juga!  
+guanghongji+: kalau om Phichit kalian ship sama siapa?  
phichit+chu: GUANG-HONG!  
phichit+chu: Ini kalian diajarin jadi fujoshi sama Guang-hong ya?  
phichit+chu: Ngaku hayo~!  
Lutz Nishigori: Nggak kok!  
_a x e l_: Mama dulu fujoshi di masa mudanya!  
LooP: Sampai sekarang ngeship Viktuuri juga!  
Kenjiro★Minami: Viktuuri emang mantap~  
Kenjiro★Minami: Di depan TV aja mereka berani ciuman lho~~  
phichit+chu: Jangankan di depan TV  
phichit+chu: di grup alumni Grand Prix aja amit-amit tebar kemesraannya  
phichit+chu: Jomblo nih, ngiri ;___;  
Lutz Nishigori: CIE KK JOMBLO  
_a x e l_: DITINGGAL YUURI YA  
LooP: Waktu di Detroit kalian ngapain aja????  
_a x e l_: enaena??  
phichit+chu: YA BUSET NGGAK LAH  
phichit+chu: aku kan shipper Viktuuri juga  
phichit+chu: masa enaena sama ukenya kang Viktor  
LooP: Tapi kan waktu kalian di Detroit  
LooP: Viktor belum sama Yuuri???  
phichit+chu: YA TETEP AJA YUURI GALAUIN VIKTOR  
phichit+chu: semacam tinja bertepuk sebelah tangan gitu  
phichit+chu: ELAH AUTOCORRECT  
phichit+chu: maksudnya tjintah  
+guanghongji+: cie galau cie  
+guanghongji+: BTW narik temen fujoshi ya~  
  
+guanghongji+ mengundang Mila Babicheva, Christophe Giacometti dan Sara Crispino ke grup  
  
Mila Babicheva bergabung ke grup  
  
Mila Babicheva: HAI  
Mila Babicheva: shipper Otabek/Yurio di sini~  
Mila Babicheva: Ada rekomendasi fanfic E-rated nggak?  
Mila Babicheva: *datang-datang rusuh*  
_a x e l_: yes aku ada temennya!  
_a x e l_: kalau R18 tanya Loop/Lutz kaka  
_a x e l_: aku mah masih polos unyuunyu imut imut kelas 1 SD  
+guanghongji+: DUSTA  
+guanghongji+: KALIAN KELAS 1 MESUMNYA  
_a x e l_ :   
_a x e l_: pencitraan dikit atuh kak  
Lutz Nishigori: Axel dusta kak!  
Lutz Nishigori: Kan kemarin dia yang ngenalin myreadingmanga ke aku  
_a x e l_: HUSH   
_a x e l_: MALU AH  
  
Christophe Giacometti bergabung ke grup  
  
Christophe Giacometti: Jadi kalau mendukung pasangan homo, fujodanshi ya sebutannya?  
Christophe Giacometti: Aku dukung Viktor jadian sama Yuuri sih, kalau bisa nikah  
Christophe Giacometti: Kasian doi, 27 taun jomblo  
Christophe Giacometti:   
+guanghongji+: OM CHRIS GA NGACA?  
Christophe Giacometti: Iya, aku ganteng.  
Christophe Giacometti: Sayangnya saking gantengnya nggak ada yang mau.  
Christophe Giacometti:   
Mila Babicheva: ADA CHRIS!!!!! <3 <3  
Mila Babicheva:   
Mila Babicheva: Chris sama Michele aja! Atau sama Seung-gil!  
Christophe Giacometti: Kan Seung-gil punya Phichit~  
Christophe Giacometti: Masa teman makan teman~  
phichit+chu: NGGAK ADA, KALAU MAU AMBIL AJA  
phichit+chu: (((di kejauhan Seung-gil bersin)))  
phichit+chu: (((maaf Seung-gil, aku tak bermaksud menyamakanmu dengan barang)))  
  
Sara Crispino bergabung ke grup  
  
Mila Babicheva: Hai Sara!  
Christophe Giacometti: Kalau mendukung pasangan lesbi, masih fujodanshi nggak?  
+guanghongji+: Masih dong om~  
+guanghongji+: Emang siapa yang diship?  
Christophe Giacometti: Mila sama Sara, siapa lagi di grup ini???  
Christophe Giacometti: *ya kecuali Viktor sama Yuuri ganti kelamin sih*  
Mila Babicheva: NGGA GITU OM, NGGA GITU  
Mila Babicheva: BTW nanya deh  
Mila Babicheva: Kalian kan katanya punya grup Line buat alumni Grand Prix gituuu  
Mila Babicheva: Kelakuan Yuri di sana gimana?  
Mila Babicheva: (Yuri Plisetsky ya)  
+guanghongji+: PAMER KEMESRAAN SAMA OTABEK  
+guanghongji+: MANGGILNYA MAS MASA  
+guanghongji+: TERUS CUMA BISA JINAK PAS ADA OTABEK  
+guanghongji+:   
Mila Babicheva: MAU SKRINSUT  
Mila Babicheva: KASIHANI KAMI YANG FAKIR ASUPAN  
_a x e l_: NGANTRI ASUPAN JUGA!  
+guanghongji+: duh nanti ya, mager scroll xD;;  
+guanghongji+: kukasih doujin aja deh~  
+guanghongji+: https://myreadingmanga.info/koritz-hasuyamada-ren-yuri-ice-dj-motto-kiss-shite-eng/  
+guanghongji+: tida E rated sih tetapi ya bolela  
_a x e l_:   
Christophe Giacometti: Doujin itu apa sih?  
Christophe Giacometti: Dari kemarin heboh lho di grup alumni GP  
+guanghongji+: Doujin itu semacam komik buatan penggemar om~  
+guanghongji+: Isinya ya ... gitu deh ehehe he he  
+guanghongji+:   
Lutz Nishigori: Isinya yang inosen ada, yang mesum juga ada  
Lutz Nishigori: // gaplok Loop yang doyannya doujin enaena //  
Christophe Giacometti: Jadi ini juga namanya doujin ya?  
Christophe Giacometti: http://postpigeon.tumblr.com/post/153017591932/favorite-otps-from-yoi-episode-6  
phichit+chu: IYA GUE JOMBLO NGENES ;___;  
phichit+chu: PACARANNYA SAMA HAPE, IYA OM ;___;  
+guanghongji+: .....  
_a x e l_: OM ITU AKURAT BANGET  
Christophe Giacometti: 


End file.
